Desirable
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Claire and Shane have a falling out. To attempt to forget about him, Claire goes back to Louisiana to live with her Aunt Sookie. Follow Claire as she tries (and fails... miserably) to go back to leading a normal a normal life. MyrninXClaire, EricxClaire, SookiexBill
1. Chapter 1

Claire's P.O.V.

"Myrnin, where did you hide my jacket?" I demanded when I couldn't find it.

He grinned, "Why Claire how could you accuse me of such a thing?"

He thought it was funny.

I groaned, annoyed, "Myrnin! I left it right here and unless you gave it legs, it didn't just walk away!"

He chuckled darkly, "What if I did take it, how would you get it back?"

I pursed my lips at him, "This is not funny Myrnin, it's cold outside!"

"Then stay." he suggested offhandedly.

"Shane would have a cow! Come on Myrnin... please." I added reluctuntly.

"Earn it." He said, still looking darkly amused.

I looked at him uncertainly, "How do you mean?"

He bent down until he was only a breath away from my face, I flushed and started stuttering, "Y-you're crazy! I-I'm with Sh-Shane!"

He smiled with fangs, "Tell me honestly, that you never even thought about it."

I looked away. I had, a couple times actually.

He brushed the hair away from my face, "That's what I thought. Shane doesn't satisfy your urges. He refuses to touch you. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

I took a step back, this was getting way too personal, "What Shane and I do is none of your concern!"

He smirked, "Why does he refuse you, when you so willingly give in to him? Do you think he has someone else?"

The thought unsettled me, "How do you know all this?!"

"I was merely assuming. You know Claire, I could treat you better then he does." He continued to stare at me, not looking away, not embarrassed or ashamed.

He had been thinking about this for a while.

I let out a shaky breath and mumbled, "Where's my coat?"

Eve's P.O.V

When Claire got home, she seemed... distant.

"What's up, CB?" I asked her.

She sat down in front of me, "Do you think Shane's right for me?"

I looked at her wide- eyed, "Um, in my opinion? Hell no. Boy can't hold a stable relationship for more than a few weeks, the fact that he's been with you for over a year amazes me! Why do you ask?"

She sat there for a second looking thoughtful, "I think Myrnin... asked me out. Maybe."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "Count Crackula? Are you sane? Because I know damn well Myrnin isn't."

She shrugged, still looking lost, "It's just got me thinking... do I really want to spend my life with Shane? Eve... last night, he proposed."

I jumped out of my chair and started hopping up and down, "What did you say?"

"I told him I would think about it, and I've thought about it and I think I want a more... physical relationship."

She started blushing and it hit me, "You and Shane haven't banged yet?! You mean to tell me Shane went without sex for a year? Wait... CB are you a virgin?!"

She bit her lip and stared at her shoes.

"Oh. My. God. CB are you fucking with me right now?" I demanded.

She looked up at me, "Why the hell would I do that?"

I shook my head, "I just don't think I've had a friend who was a virgin since elementary school."

She put her finger to her lips, "Can we not speak so loudly about my virtue?"

Michael walked in then, "Too late, I heard everything. You, Claire, _really_ need to get out more. You're almost seventeen, live a little."

She rested her head in her arms and groaned, "Fuck vampires and their stupid hearing!"

"Noted." Michael said, getting coffee.

Shane walked in then and Claire looked said, "Shane... we need to talk."

Me and Mikey winced, she was going to break up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's P.O.V.

I sat on the edge of his bed with him next to me, I didn't know how to tell him.

"I think we should take a break." I said flatly, not meeting his gaze.

He froze and asked numbly, "What?"

I sighed, "I think we moved into this a little fast. A lot has been going on since I got to Morganville and it changed me. Maybe we shouldn't be a couple anymore."

He laughed bitterly, "It's not you it's me? Real original."

I flinched, "I know it's hard, but we should see other people. I think we both know I'm not your type."

He got angry, "You mean I'm not your type. So you finally fucked Myrnin, huh? Or has it been going on all this time, you fang banging whore!"

I flinched away from him again, "There is nothing going on between Myrnin and I! Can't you just move on? It's over Shane!"

I knew I was being cruel, but I wasn't going to let him walk all over me. That's when I realized, that's all this relationship ever was.

Shane's the one who always yelled at me, Shane's the one who always rejected me, and Shane's the one I've risked my life for over and over again! But does that matter? No, because Shane gets whatever he wants, when he wants it.

Well he couldn't have me. I got up and started to walk to the door.

Shane stepped in front of me and growled, "Where the hell do you think you're going, bitch?"

I gulped and couldn't help but notice how big Shane really was compared to me.

"Out of here," I whispered.

He glared at me, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

I gasped and tried to step away from him, but he grabbed my arm in a bone shattering grip and threw me down on to his bed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "MICHAEL!"

Shane pinned me to the bed and asked, "Are you fucking him too? Wow you do play dirty. That means this shouldn't hurt too bad."

He ripped off my shirt, literally tearing the fabric in half. I squirmed, trying to get away from him, but it was impossible.

Tears started pouring down my face, "Shane please stop!"

He sneered, "Don't pull that shit with me, I'm not buying it."

I tried to scream again but his mouth muffled mine with a bruising kiss. There was a knock on the door and he took his lips off mine.

Giving me a 'Don't talk or I'll kill you' look, he yelled, "Who is it?"

"Uh, Michael. Was Claire in here?" Michael asked through the door.

"Yeah but she ran out." Shane said, sounding honest.

Finally I gathered up enough courage and air to shriek, "Help!"

Shane slapped me across the face, hard. Michael kicked the door down and threw Shane off of me. Shane's head hit a corner and he blacked out.

I sighed in relief and wiped at my tears with a shaky hand.

Michael came up to me and cooed, "Hey, it's all right. It's all gonna be alright."

He then kissed me lightly on the lips, easing the pain of the bruise Shane had undoubtedly left. Then I realized my best friend's boyfriend was kissing me.

I couldn't take it anymore! I broke away from him and bolted to my room, throwing all of my stuff into a suitcase.

"Where are you going without a shirt CB?" Eve asked me.

I looked down, Shane had ripped it off.

I fell to the ground and started sobbing. "I hate him!"

"Who?" Eve asked me.

"Shane!"

"Why?"

I just continued sobbing as I threw on a random shirt out of my suitcase.

"I'm going to Louisiana." I announced standing up. I would go visit my Aunt Sookie.

I hauled ass to founders square and demanded to see Amelie. I guess I looked pretty bad since nobody stopped me.

I burst open her office door and yelled, "I would like a car to escort me to the nearest airport, and a ticket to Louisiana."

Amelie looked stunned and asked very simply, "Why?"

I collapsed into one of her chairs, "Myrnin came on to me, Shane attacked me and Michael kissed me!"

Amelie shrugged, "Vampires find you attractive Claire, your appearance is weak but your mind is strong. If you hung around more vampires you would learn that they desire you. As for the Collins boy, he is how you young ones say... a self absorbed, possessive dick."

I giggled at her use of the word dick and asked, "Can you get me the car?"

Amelie nodded, "Call your aunt first though."

How she knew my aunt lived in Louisiana, I didn't want to know.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring, "This is Sookie."

"Hey Sook!" I greeted brightly.

"Hey! How's my favorite niece been?"

"Not so good. I was wondering if I could come live with you for a little while."

She sighed, "Things ain't so good here right now-"

I cut her off and sobbed, "Trust me when I say it's worse here."

She thought about it and finally gave in, "Alright, but I'm in Jackson right now-"

"Jackson, Texas? I'm in Texas! I'll see you in a few hours!"

I hung up before she could protest.

"Did you get the address?" Amelie asked, looking amused.

I shrugged, "She's in a hotel in Jackson, her last name is Stackhouse. Can you figure the rest out for me?"

She sighed, made a quick phone call, and I was out the door in less then a minute. And out of Morganville soon after that.

Sookie's P.O.V.

I looked at Bill and he smiled easily, "Don't worry she won't be able to find where we are unless she knows the Vampire Queen of Texas."

I sighed in relief, "Good, because the last thing I need is more kin getting tangled up in all this vampire madness."

Jessica was listening to her music, oblivious to my mini crisis.

"Bill? You don't think that if Claire wonders into Jackson she'll get bit, do you?"

He still smiled at my worries, "There is _maybe_ a one percent chance."

I frowned at him, "You shouldn't be so okay about this! She could get hurt! The poor thing's not even seventeen yet!"

"You worry to much. When you see her all vamp bite free, your going to be mad at yourself for even thinking it would happen." He told me.

I leaned into him and tried to relax, he was probably right.

Claire never got into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's P.O.V.

When I arrived at the hotel it had tinted windows, sending me the impression vamps were here.

I shook myself deciding I had just spent to much time in Morganville.

I walked in and bumped straight into someone, falling on my butt. I got to my feet in a rush making my head spin, the stranger grabbed my arms to steady me and I laughed.

"Sorry, I can be such a klutz!"

"Don't worry about it." The stranger said in a velvety voice.

Too velvety, and I noticed his hands were really cold, too. I looked into his eyes to prove my suspicions, that odd glint was there.

Oh shit, vampire.

I took a step back and tried to go around him, but my suitcase spilled open.

"Dammit!" I hissed dropping on my knees, blushing.

He helped me get everything back in, with moves that were to quick and graceful to be human.

"I'm Eric. What's your name?"

"Claire." I answered, closing my suitcase.

"Well, Claire. It was a pleasure and I hope to see you again soon."

He smiled and walked back into the lobby to get his room key it seemed.

He had bumped into me on purpose.

I shook it off, I couldn't let every vampire I saw freak me out. I hopped in the elevator and, to my distress, so did Eric.

He smirked at me then glanced at my neck questioningly. I flipped my hair to hide the bites reflexively.

Francois' had almost disappeared, but Myrnin's had scarred.

"How's Myrnin?" He asked when it was just him and me.

"Crazy as ever. I think he mentioned you once before, Northman, is it?" I recalled.

He grinned, "That would be correct. Are you Sookie's relative by any chance?"

I gasped before I growled at him, "You leave her out of this!"

He raised his eyebrows, faintly surprised as he laughed, "Amelie, was right about you."

I groaned, "Please tell me she's not getting you to spy on me."

He laughed, "No, I was here for my own reason's. But I do find you fascinating, you should come to my club some time."

He passed me a card that said, 'Fangtasia'.

I giggled at the name, "Fangtasia? Could it be anymore obvious?"

He got a little to close for comfort and whispered, "It's kind of an underground club, so don't invite your boyfriend."

"Which one?" I whispered back.

He shook his head and walked out of the elevator, leaving me smiling. For a vampire Eric was okay... then again that wasn't saying much.

Once I got to to the top floor I walked up to the door of the room she was staying in. I knocked and another vampire opened the door.

I smiled nervously and backed away out of grabbing distance, "Sorry, wrong room!"

He shook his head and held out a hand, "You must be Sookie's niece Claire. Come in. Sookie's just changing."

I looked at the hand he was holding out, then at him, "I'm not that stupid."

He took a step back and his eyes widened as he saw the scars on my neck.

I should really get a scarf.

Sookie appeared then as I was innocently flipping my hair over the bites, "Hey Sook! It's been forever and a day since I last saw you!"

I came inside then shooting an apologetic look at the vampire.

"So is this your boyfriend?" I asked her.

She nodded and said numbly, "This is Bill."

I kept my distance, but nodded at him.

"So Sookie, I guess that means you know about the vampires." I sighed sadly, flipping my hair back.

She blanched and froze.

"Hey, I ran into an Eric on the way up, you know him?" I asked her trying to ignore her reaction.

"Oh we know all about Eric, trust me when I say he's dangerous." Bill said seriously.

A red head walked out then and smiled at me, "Hey an actual fun person! Come hang out with me!"

She was obviously a baby vampire, so I knew I would be able to stay around her and kick her ass if I needed to.

I followed her out of the hotel room and left Bill and Sookie alone to grasp everything.

Sookie's P.O.V.

She left the hotel room with Jessica so I knew she would be safe enough.

I was freaking out about the bite-s a lot and Bill wasn't helping me feel any better. He was just pacing thinking out loud.

"The faded bite was Francois' work so she must of been around Bishop at some time. The really noticeable one is from Myrnin and he's one of the elders. Myrnin marked her which must of meant he cared for her, maybe they even had a relationship, but the bite was taken by force, as was the other one. She smells strongly of Amelie and has the scar of someone who wore her symbol, so Claire must of been her pet. Oliver even seems to have left his scent on her. But mostly a baby vampire, Samuel's grandson maybe? And why does she smell like Sookie if she doesn't seem to be able to read minds?"

"Bill! Enough!" I screamed.

He seemed to snap out of it and he came to sit by me.

"Are you telling me my baby girl got her cherry popped by an elder vampire?!" I demanded.

He stood back up and started pacing again, "Maybe, I don't know. This doesn't make any sense! The girl has lived through the impossible and saved countless lives and yet she seems so calm."

He stopped when I glared at him, "Sound like somebody familiar?"

He smirked, "It must run in your blood."

Well he was right about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's P.O.V.  
I looked at the vamp and asked, slightly out of breath, "What's your name?"  
She laughed, "Oh sorry Claire, I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess."  
I nodded, "Alright then, Jess, what did you mean by fun?"  
"Well not exactly fun, but I'm bored. So, I want you to tell me all your stories from the town you just came from!" She smiled, still dragging me along.  
I gave her a look, "Couldn't we have done that in the hotel room."  
"No, Bill is starting to annoy me." she said simply, "Hey, so I heard you met Eric! Hot, right?"  
I thought about his face, smoldering eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a smile that didn't seem to say if he was laughing with you or at you. He was the opposite of the angelic looking Michael. Eric was like a fallen angel, heart-breakingly beautiful, but you knew he had a dark side.  
"I've seen worse," I decided, in case he was nearby.  
Sure enough, "Ouch, Claire."  
I whirled on him, "And just what exactly do you think you're doing?"  
He grinned, "Coming to listen to your stories, of coarse."  
I sighed, "Just don't get any ideas."  
He gave me a wide eyed innocent look as if to say Who, me?  
Jessica lead me through a door with... half naked men and women being fed on.  
"Holy shit," I whispered, looking away.  
Eric laughed at me, "Like you haven't done this before." He motioned to Myrnin's bite.  
I clapped my hand over my neck, "That was not willingly taken!"  
"Francoius?" He asked. "Oliver, Michael, Morley, Bishop?" I shook my head and when he said Morley, "That is the most disgusting vampire I have ever met!"  
A look of understanding showed on his face, "Amelie, Ysandre, Gloriana?"  
I smirked, "Gloriana, the bitch, is dead, as is Ysandre. And I don't go that way."  
Jess' shoulders slumped, "Pity."  
A vampire walked up to me then, "Hey, wanna take a ride on the wild side?"  
He flashed fangs and I yawned, "Been there done that."  
He growled and grabbed me, once he bent my neck so he could bite, I whipped out the stake I had in my pocket.  
"Now," I said pressing it lightly into is chest, "I want you to think about what your doing very carefully. You could bite me for a few seconds, but that would only end with you being a stain on the floor. You letting go of me, on the other hand, would mean you could go hunt someone else, but as you can plainly see, I'm not into it."  
He released me and dashed off somewhere. I dusted myself off and put my stake back in my pocket.  
Eric and Jess were gaping at me, I just shrugged, "You get used to it."  
Eric shook his head and smirked, while Jess still seemed to be in some form of shock as she led us threw that room and into a quieter room. A bar.  
Eric went to the bar and asked us, "What'll it be?"  
I shook my head, "I'm seventeen."  
Jess nudged me, "So am I, come on just live a little."  
That reminded me of what Michael said so I decided, "One drink, a Gin and Tonic?"  
"And I'll have rum and coke." Jessica said, smiling like a kid on Christmas.  
One Gin and Tonic, I was telling them about the time I arrived in Morganville, the whole story involving the black book.  
Two Gin and Tonics, I was telling them about my ex boyfriend's vampire killing dad and what all happened with him and his biker bodies.  
Three Gin and Tonics, I was telling them about Myrnin and how I found the cure for the vampire disease, and about the whole Ada mess.  
Four Gin and Tonics, I was telling them about my short time out of Morganville, when I went to Blacke.  
Five Gin and Tonics, I was telling them about Bishop and the fight club.  
Six Gin and Tonics, I was telling them about the Draug and how Myrnin brought me back to life after Magnus killed me.  
Seven Gin and Tonics, I was crying about Shane, Myrnin, and Michael.  
"Myrnin tried to get me to be his at the lab today, and Shane tried to rape me, and Michael kissed me. And if that's not bad enough, this passed year is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, because where ever I go there are vampires!"  
I finished my two hour rant and my eighth Gin and Tonic to find Jessica and Eric in plain old shock.  
"Wow..." Jessica said, clearly not bored anymore.  
"How are you alive?!" Eric blurted, who obviously lost his cool.  
I giggled, "Well I did die once, but I... I'm here now!"  
Jessica simply seemed to be reeling over my love life, "And yet your a virgin!"  
I blushed, "How do you know?"  
Jessica laughed, "I didn't here any sex stories in your whole adventure. No wonder you tried to break up with that ass hat. And you said he proposed yesterday! Imagine what your life would be like today if you had said yes!"  
Finally, the blood filled vampires walked in with their humans and the bartender/ DJ put on some fast music that sounded AMAZING! I wanted to dance with them.  
"Jess! Come dance with me!" I demanded, my speech slurred.  
I ran out to the dance floor and before I could even start moving to the beat I found my self sandwiched in between to vampire guys. I didn't care for some reason.  
When they started grinding against me I got away from them somehow and it felt like I had all the room in the world to dance.  
Sookie's P.O.V.  
I walked with Bill into a room with more vampires than an average night at Fangtasia. They weren't dancing though.  
They were staring at the ceiling, no a person who was... floating. Claire?  
She was glowing from head to toe with the light I was able to shoot out of my hands. She was dancing gracefully and quickly to the beat of the music and when she opened her eyes, they were a bright purple.  
The vampires all had a hungry expression on their face with fangs out. Bill even seemed to be mesmerized.  
How the hell was I gonna get her out of this?


End file.
